Amortentia, Mistletoe and Draco Malfoy
by thenamelesssoul
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts  1998 , Draco Malfoy crashes  literally  into Hermione Granger. A kiss under the mistletoe later, Draco begins his pursuit of Hermione Granger, for all the wrong reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Under the Mistletoe

**Title: Amortentia, Mistletoe and Draco Malfoy (AMDM)**

**By: TNS**

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

**Pairing(s): Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/OC**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama**

**Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts (1998), Draco Malfoy crashes (literally) into Hermione Granger. A kiss under the mistletoe later, Draco begins his pursuit of Hermione Granger, for all the wrong reasons. Could it possible be a start of another clichéd romance? Possibly, my dears. Quite possibly.**

**

* * *

**

**AMORTENTIA, MISTLETOE AND DRACO MALFOY**

Prologue

It was a mere five years ago. The Battle of Hogwarts, as it was more commonly known. Five years since he left his bigoted pureblood ideals and ventured into the world as a new person. He was a man, no longer held back by the beliefs that purebloods were the quintessential people in the world. He was simply, just Draco Malfoy.

Five years, she thought. A bloody five years she had spent chasing after her dreams to better the wizarding world for muggleborns and the mixed breeds. She had a perfect career, but all she lacked was the perfect love life. Things had not really gone that well with Ron after the war. So all Hermione Granger needed was someone to be by her side and be her other half.

They were two enemies, whom fought on opposite sides in the war. Many a time, their paths had crossed, but neither noticed the other. By a surprisingly clichéd twist of fate, their paths crossed again, and this time, maybe it would stay that way.

Chapter 1: Under the Mistletoe

_12 December 2003_

_Ministry of Magic_

Christmas is a season of togetherness, love and family. But for the love of Merlin, Draco could never understand why mistletoe had to be a part of it. Not that he hated kissing. There was nothing more he loved than a good snogging session under the mistletoe. But only _if_ it was with a lovely maiden with full pink luscious lips and a knockout figure that made men drool.

No. Draco Malfoy loved the blanket of white pureness that usually coated the front lawn. He loved the snogging, the festive feeling that bubbled in the hearts and souls of everyone around him. He loved the presents that everyone got. He especially loved the family bonding time that his family shared during the season. It was only the time his family ever really got together and spent time.

What he really hated was being accosted by the hoards of ladies who all wanted a piece of him, especially under the mistletoe. Christmas was approaching after all. Make no mistake; he knew he was a fine piece of work. A masterpiece if you asked him. He was tall, muscular-not overly, just enough to make women salivate over him- and he was good-looking. But he never did -and never would- like being cornered under the mistletoe. If anything, _he_ did the cornering.

Which was why the pale blond was cautiously avoiding the mistletoe that had been hung in the corridors of the Ministry. He was so caught up in trying to prevent a collision with the mistletoe tradition; he missed a flash of brown that knocked straight into him.

Hermione rushed along the corridor, heading for the lifts. Succeeding the previous deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was an impressive feat for a junior from the Department of Regulation & Control of Magical Creatures, and the brunette had mountains of case files to peruse.

So when she bumped into the wall… okay, so it wasn't a wall. More like a chest, an _extremely well defined_ male's chest. Point is, when she bumped into the wizard, she did the only thing she could when she was annoyed (her emotions had been in overdrive, what with all the work she had).

She screamed at the man.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you st—" her scowl falling away as she recognized the wizard standing in front of her.

It was Draco Malfoy.

The irate former Slytherin winced in pain, brushing the dirt away from his dark green robes. _Damn, what the hell? _He was about to chastise the "thing" that ran into him, at least until he realised it was a woman. The pale blond smirked when he heard the string of curses spew from the brunette's mouth. Only, he could not recognise the petite witch.

But he could admire her body, he mused happily.

Sliding an appreciative glance over the curves of her body, Draco dragged his gaze upwards to her face. And met the cool appraising stare of beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

The truth hit him, hard.

The woman with lush curves and enchanting eyes in front of him was none other than Hermione Granger.

"Granger? Know-it-all Granger?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Draco watched as the brunette graced him with a knowing smirk.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" she taunted.

The little chit actually had the nerve to give him the same once-over, before smirking again and trying to walk past him. Draco rolled his eyes heavenward and caught sight of mistletoe, hanging just above them.

Damn the bloody Ministry, he cursed.

Of all the things they could have done, they decided to put up enchanted mistletoe, which could grow and sprout anywhere it pleased. It was still a week till Christmas for goodness sake! Although… maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, he deliberated. Spinning around, he barely caught the brunette's arm before going,

"Ah, ah, ah my dear Granger. Mistletoe." His last coherent thought before meeting her lips was " This should wipe the smirk right off her pretty face."

DHR

Her heart was beating fast as she tried to move past him. Yes! Maybe I can get away, she cheered.

Hermione walked away quickly, only to be startled by his sudden words, "Ah, ah, ah, my dear Granger. Mistletoe."

" What are you tal- ", she started.

Hermione's eyes widened when he gently pressed his lips against hers, all thoughts dissipating. It was a mere brushing of lips, the simplest, most chaste of kisses. All of two seconds, and then his lips pulled away as quickly as it came. A faint blush spread over her face and she ducked her head, her brown tresses falling over her face like a curtain.

When she finally regained part of her composure, she looked up and was stunned to catch him gazing at her with penetrating molten grey eyes; so dark they almost looked black. It was just a quick flash, before the wizard's eyes cooled and that familiar Malfoy smirk fell upon his face again.

Hermione frowned, thinking that her eyes had been playing tricks on her. She placed her hand on her hip, fixed a glare on her former nemesis and asked, "What the hell was that, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy merely gave her that annoyingly charming smile, " That, Granger, was a kiss. Wouldn't want to get more bad luck in that love life of yours now, would we?" That said, the arrogant wizard winked and walked off, leaving her standing speechless.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay. Hmm. Really short introductory chapter there. It's just a test to see if anyone would be interested in reading the story. **

**But I finally decided to post this up because...well...if I don't, I might never post it up here. Anyway, this hasn't been beta-ed, so any mistakes in spelling or grammar is most definitely my mistake. This is my first official Dramione fic, ever since I stopped writing about a year and a half ago. I have 3 more chapters sitting patiently on my desktop, so look forward to updates! **

**Please review! Happy Christmas everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Like Amortentia

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **Hello all. Thank you very much for all the reviews! As promised, here's the second chapter of AMDM. I tend to procrastinate when writing, but I'll try my best to upload the chapters quickly. Again, this chapter wasn't beta-ed, so any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Please review! I'd like to know what everyone thinks of the story so far.**

**Thanks to xshrimpyx, BeneHime1124, Crashing Down Lovely, Tsuki916, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Bunny115 and carly114 for reviewing, and everyone else who put the story on alert/favourite! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: Love Like Amortentia**

_Auror Headquarters_

Draco Malfoy was extremely proud of his ability to keep his emotions in check. But right now, he was trying his utmost just to stay calm. The blond tried fervently to push all thoughts of a certain bright-eyed brunette away, but they persisted. It was just a simple kiss… Merlin, it was not even a proper kiss that drove the ladies mad with passion. So why was he affected by it? And her scent... Merlin, her scent! There was just something so familiar about it. It was deliciously arousing and addictive at the same time. Frustrated, Draco riffled through his case files, his fingers tapping on the desk.

But when his grey eyes caught sight of his most recent Auror case, he paused. Perusing it, the first sentence caught his attention immediately. Amortentia, he thought. "No way. No bloody way!" he muttered furiously. _**It**_ had finally come back.

What exactly was the _**'it'**_ in question? Well, _**'it'**_, was his first experience with Amortentia. Rumored to be the strongest aphrodisiac to ever exist, the potion's aroma smells like whatever attracts each individual. Draco shut his eyes, and his mind fluttered back to the first time he had ever come close to Amortentia.

It had been in potions class, sixth year, with Professor Slughorn. He had been extremely distracted about… his mission at the time, when Granger had started babbling about amortentia and its' effects. Truth be told, he had been extremely impressed that she had known so much about an advanced level potion, but to actually voice that he was impressed was like courting death itself.

Curious, he had leaned in and inhaled the sweet fumes wafting from the brass cauldron. The first scent had been the smell of brooms and the lush green Quidditch fields, followed by musty old books (he actually loved reading, even if no one knew about it). The third was one of his favourites as a child. It was his mother's lilac perfume, which he loved because it reminded him of his mother's hugs.

But the final aroma… It was something unfamiliar altogether. It was a distinct female scent, an intoxicating mix of apples and cinnamon.

He had been so entranced by the smell; he sometimes caught himself fantasizing about the girl who had such alluring fragrance. Maybe he had even fancied himself in love with her. No girl he dallied with had such a unique fragrance, so as the years passed, he began to forget. Not until today. Today, after five years, it had returned. And so did the unbridled lust and desire that came along with it.

But Hermione Granger? The _Hermione Granger_, one of the Golden trio? The very same witch who fought for the good side? She just had to be the witch of his dreams? Merlin was he in an awkward situation. Slamming the file shut, Draco made a promise to himself. Just one good shag with her, and he would put her and her unique scent out of his mind for good.

* * *

_Deputy Head's Office_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

When left-brained individuals discover something they don't understand, they over-analyse it. Which was what Hermione Granger was doing. Bloody kiss, she thought. Wait, no, it was not even a kiss. It was… was just the touching of lips!

"Argh! Why am I still thinking about it! " Hermione shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air in a gesture of defeat. Her quill flew from her hand and dropped to the floor, her parchment forgotten.

"Hello? Have you already gone mental from the pressure then, 'Mione?" a familiar voice teased.

Hermione looked up to see Harry leaning against her office door, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. The teenage boy with his messy raven hair and broken spectacles had given way to become a man. Gone were the days when the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. This man was confident, strong and, responsible.

Of course, he still had his unruly hair and his spectacles still required its usual repair (Hermione decided that she really had to get around to teaching him the spell). Harry had filled out. His body was no longer lanky and slim. Instead, he was muscular from all the Auror work. Coupled with a cheeky smile that attracted the hearts of many a girl, and his "Saviour of the World" status, it was a devastating combo. And his emerald green eyes… They had seen more that most men his age, but still remained strong and determined.

Harry walked in, his arms outstretched with warm invitation.

"Harry! You're back!" the brunette squealed, launching herself into her best friend's embrace.

Harry laughed as Hermione fussed over him like a big sister.

"Gosh Ms. Granger. Did you gain weight? A lot of weight?" he joked.

Hermione stopped her incessant fussing, glaring and admonishing his remark with a quick rap on his head.

"Ouch. 'Mione, I was just joking," he grimaced, rubbing the crown of his head.

The brunette laughed and waved her hand airily.

"Well it serves you right doesn't it? Going off on a dangerous mission without telling me," Hermione sighed, her eyes narrowing. "Both you **and** Ron. Where is he anyway?" she asked, taking her seat again.

"Ron went to see Cam. I bet she's giving him a dressing down too, " Harry chuckled, taking his seat opposite his best friend.

"And you know we couldn't tell you. You would have kept worrying about us," he sighed, looking at her.

Hermione huffed indignantly, breaking into giggles when she saw Harry waggling his eyebrows knowingly at her.

"Fine. But I still wished you could have told me first. My two favourite boys are growing up and leaving me soon," she teased.

Harry smiled at Hermione, leaning forward to tilt her chin upwards.

"Hey now. Ron and I aren't going to leave you 'Mione. We're only getting married. Ginny and me, and Ron with Cam." he said.

Flashing a quick grin at her, Harry stretched his arms, and winked at her. "Talking about marriage, that Ron is going to be one whipped husband! He pampers Cam so much, even when she says he doesn't have to."

"Wait till my sister hears about this, Harry. We'll see who's the whipped one here," a gruff voice called out from the door.

Both friends looked up to see Ron watching them with a scowl on his face. Harry's grin fell as the redhead walked towards them. As he passed Harry, Ron gave him a light smack on his head, sniggering.

"Not so confident now, eh mate?" Hermione giggled, and greeted Ron with a hug.

Harry scowled, rubbing his head.

"What's with the two of you, hitting my head like that? That's the second one today, and I hope you two aren't planning to make a habit out of it."

His best friends just laughed at him, and the three friends settled down, chatting and catching-up.

It was already lunchtime when Harry and Ron finally left her office, and Hermione felt considerably happier. Grabbing her bag, she left the office to meet Ginny and Camille at a restaurant nearby.

* * *

"Hermione! Over here!" a girlish voice called.

Hermione turned and saw a redheaded girl waving at her. A blond beauty sat by her, smiling. Hermione made her way over to them and settled herself into the red chair.

Two pairs of piercing blue eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry I'm late! Harry and Ron came over and time flew by," Hermione apologized, pulling a sad face.

Ginny gave her a gentle shove, while Cam waved her hand airily.

"Apology accepted. Now can we start eating? I'm famished," said Cam, already perusing the menu.

The other two women exchanged grins at Cam's constant "I'm hungry" routine, which reminded them so much of her red-headed fiancé.

Caught up in their conversation, the three women failed to notice a pair of men watching them. Or rather specifically, watching the brunette witch.

Draco glanced at Blaise, who was lounging gracefully on the chair while giving an appreciative whistle.

"Saw something you like, mate?" he asked, his attention back on the menu.

"Not something. Someone," he replied.

Draco finally looked up, and his grey eyes followed his friend's line of sight. Landing on the same woman who had been flitting in and out of his thoughts the entire morning.

"Hermione? Since when was your type smart and petite?" he asked, one eyebrow lifting in question.

"Since smart and petite started looking like that," Blaise replied, his eyes trained on her.

Then, as if just realising something important, his head snapped towards his friend.

"Wait, did you just say Hermione? **The** Hermione Granger? Valedictorian of our year?" Draco nodded at his friend's question.

"Obviously. How many _Hermiones_ do you know?" Blaise shrugged in answer, when Draco

"More importantly," he asked, leaning towards the blond, "when did you start calling her Hermione? You hated her back in school."

His question was left unanswered as the blond wizard was observing her intently.

"Bloody hell. You've already shagged her?" the darker wizard scowled.

Draco's attention snapped back to their conversation.

"Not yet. But I plan to, so hands off," he replied. Standing up, he started towards their table. "Now if you excuse me, I have an ex-Gryffindor to charm."

With that, he left a chuckling Blaise.

Hermione bit into the small, succulent piece of steak on her fork. She felt the thick homemade steak sauce ooze onto her tongue and closed her eyes as she savoured its scrumptious taste. When she finally swallowed, she let out a small happy sigh. Suddenly, Hermione heard the whole table fall silent, and opened her eyes to see what caused it.

The brunette saw a fidgety Ginny and flustered Cam point away from the table. Following the direction they were pointing, Hermione was stunned to see Draco Malfoy making a beeline for their table, from the opposite side of the restaurant.

Her eyes tracked his every step, a frown marring her features. Just as the blond Auror reached them, she got up from her chair. They stared at each other, the tension in the air almost tangible.

Ginny Weasley was anything but an obtuse woman. Having grown up with six brothers (more importantly, the obtuse Ronald Weasley), she had become exceptionally good at reading other people. And right now, she could almost see the tension rolling off Hermione in waves. Her friend's eyes were fixed on the man in front of her. And she swore she could almost see sparks snapping in the air.

Interesting.

Recovering from her previous shock, the redhead smiled.

"Hello Malfoy. What exactly are you doing at our table?"

His eyes still on Hermione, Draco said, " I just came over to say hello. After all, we're all adults now, aren't we? None of those pureblood-muggleborn prejudices."

Drawing his gaze away from Hermione, he briefly nodded at Cam and Ginny in greeting.

"I see. Since you're here, how about joining us?" Ginny offered.

"Thank you, but I'd best be getting back to Blaise there," he said.

With a tight smile, Hermione agreed with him. "He's right. Zabini is probably waiting for him."

That was the only thing that she had said the whole time, and she had Draco's full attention then.

Looking down at her, Draco murmured, "Hello."

His voice sounded dangerously dark and sinful at the same time. A warm blush spread over her face, and Hermione heard herself answering. "Hi."

Ginny felt like fanning herself, with the amount of sexual chemistry hanging in the air. She fervently hoped Cam would snap out of her shock and say something useful. Thankfully, the incredibly astute Cam answered her prayers immediately.

"Merlin, turn it down a little, you two. I'm too young too see this," Cam joked.

Ginny giggled at Cam's comment, swatting her with a napkin. Hermione's blush deepened, and Draco actually had the grace to blush slightly.

Grinning, Cam continued. "What? It's not my fault that Draco here," she said, looking pointedly at the ex-Slytherin, "is seducing our Hermione. Why don't you swat that napkin at him instead?"

Ginny smiled, shaking her head at her friend's bluntness.

Hermione smirked, waving her hand in dismissal. "Trust me, I'm definitely not seduced by him."

A flash of challenge flashed briefly in Draco's grey eyes. He grinned and caught her hand.

"Really? So then you won't say no to a lunch with me tomorrow then?" Hermione's smirk fell away at that, and for once, the bookworm was speechless.

Ginny –on the other hand- had no problems talking and immediately answered for her speechless friend. "Absolutely! She'll be there."

Cam gave a quick apologetic smile towards Hermione and agreed as well.

Smirking, Draco pressed a light kiss on her hand.

"I'll pick you up from your office then. Till tomorrow, _Hermione_."

Still dazed, the brunette nodded. Draco turned away, and walked back to his table, a full-blown smile on his face.

He was barely out of hearing range when Hermione finally recovered. Glaring at her two friends, she started.

"Why did you two agree to that for me? He's _Malfoy_ for goodness sake!" she hissed indignantly.

Ginny huffed at her angry friend. "Hermione, he's changed! Besides, you _need_ to go out and date again!" she replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by Cam.

"Yeah, what's the harm? You heard what he said. He doesn't believe in those old pureblooded values anymore."

Smirking, Ginny teased, "And don't tell me you didn't feel the sexual tension between you two! I think I almost caught on fire."

Stumped, Hermione felt all words fail her at that moment. And then, she answered.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't be that bad… But I'm still not thanking you two."

Her voice carried a smile, and the other two knew that she wasn't mad at them.

"Again, now that that's over with, can we please get back to our food? I'm starving," Cam voiced.

The other two witches laughed, and went back to finishing their lunch.

Blaise had been observing Draco intently for the past few minutes, the latter trying hard to ignore his friend's scrutiny. Finally, irritation won over and he met his friend's gaze.

"What, pray tell, are you doing Blaise? I know I'm pretty, but I don't swing that way you know," he snapped.

Blaise raised his hands in defense. "Relax, Draco. It's just that you seemed pretty taken with Granger over there," he explained, "And I was curious. You came back with that idiotic grin on your face, after all."

Massaging his temples, Draco muttered furiously under his breath. Of course, he just _had_ to be so over the moon at scoring a date with Granger! It was no wonder Blaise thought he was mental. Even he thought he was. With her standing so close, he had wanted so badly to kiss her. He felt like a randy teenager who had just discovered the pleasures of kissing. Draco shook his head. No, this wasn't the time or place to think of her soft skin and luscious pin- damn it, he was doing it again!

Calming himself, he stole a glance at Blaise. "I don't see you scoring points with her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous," he drawled, his usual smirk gracing his features.

Blaise scowled. "Damn right I am. But then again, from what I observed, she's going to be a real challenge," he snickered.

Smiling at Blaise, Draco answered. "We'll see, Blaise. We'll see."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tabula Rasa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: TABULA RASA**

"Any developments with your current case, Malfoy?" Harry asked, glancing at his colleague.

All eyes in the room turned to focus on a blond-haired Auror, whom was tapping desk continuously.

The tapping immediately stopped. Draco straightened, returning Harry's level stare.

"Not yet Potter, just that every male who seems to have been obliviated is of considerable wealth and status in the Wizarding community. We're trying our best to uncover other links these men have with each other." Harry nodded his understanding, and moved on to Wilkins, the Auror beside Draco.

The Auror meeting dragged for half an hour before it finally ended. Draco stopped and looked up from his note taking, preparing to leave the room. Just as he was about to walk out of the door, Harry called out to him.

Spinning around, Draco's eyes met Harry's, and briefly flickered to meet Ron's blue eyes.

Just as he was about to ask what they both wanted from him, Harry and Ron broke out into a grin. "Why are the two of you grinning at me like that? Is something wrong with my hair?" Draco asked, his hand automatically moving to his pale blond hair.

"Not really. Just that we both heard from two little birdies that _someone _had asked out _our_ best friend. Sound familiar to you, Malfoy?" Harry said, peering curiously at him. Ron made a small harrumphing sound.

"By birds, I assume that you're talking about Red and her charming friend? Yes, I did ask Granger out on a date. Is there a problem with that?" Draco drawled.

"Ye-Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for, Harry!" Ron sputtered, rubbing his chest.

Draco's eyebrows arched up questioningly. Apparently Potter had just elbowed Weaselbee, -eh, Weasley- in the chest. The redhead gave an embarrassed cough and looked pointedly away from the discussion.

"Well, as lovely as this moment is, could we please get back to the topic at hand? I do have a lunch date, as you both perfectly know," Draco smirked.

Harry turned his glare onto Draco, the latter smirking back. "What Ron was trying to say is, yes, there's no problem with you asking Hermione out. But if you hurt her Malfoy, there'll be hell to pay," Harry retorted. "We'll kill you, and dispose of the evidence, so that even us Aurors won't find your body."

Ron grinned enthusiastically at the thought, nodding at Harry's words.

"Although, Hermione would probably hex you first herself. But other than that, enjoy your date with 'Mione!" Ron added, as if they hadn't just threatened Draco.

"If that's all then I'm going to go now," replied a smiling Draco, as he walked away.

"Oh, and thank Red for me, would you Potter? After all, she was the one who accepted the date for Granger," he added, grinning.

As the elevator's door closed, Draco's smug grin was hidden from a red-faced Ronald Weasley and the gaping Boy Wonder.

* * *

It was nearly lunchtime and Hermione couldn't stop herself from sneaking glances at the clock. She scribbled furiously on the parchment, trying fruitlessly to appear calm when her nerves were so obviously frayed by the impending doom that awaited her.

Her supposed lunch date with Malfoy was freaking her out. Hermione prided herself on being prepared for anything, but being faced with Malfoy was an unknown that scared her. Back in Hogwarts, Malfoy was the antagonistic, cruel and egoistical prat, who enjoyed making her life miserable. But the Malfoy now, while still infuriating, was flawlessly charming and polite. If possible, he was even better looking compared to when they were younger.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a sharp knocking sound snapped Hermione out of her traitorous thoughts.

"Afternoon, Hermione. May I come in?" chimed a deep voice.

A startled Hermione looked up, expecting to see the blond horror from her thoughts standing at her door. Instead, she saw Connor smirking rather sexily at her.

Connor Riordan was the new Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the latest office heartthrob whom had captured the hearts of many of the female Ministry employees. Even Ginny and Cam –despite the irritation of their respective fiancés- found him extremely appealing. Once in a while, the two women popped by the office to catch a glimpse of him, much to Harry and Ron's chagrin.

From his dark brown hair to his hard-muscled body, Connor was the picture of a seasoned athlete. He was in fact, a chaser from Puddlemere United and had decided to take a break from the game by taking up the Head position at the Ministry.

Blinking, Hermione smiled and nodded her permission for him to enter.

She watched as Connor took a seat opposite her before asking, "To what do I owe this impromptu visit, Connor?"

"I was just passing by, and decided to pay you a visit. Maybe even ask you to lunch," he answered, flashing a boyish grin.

Hermione started, immediately looking apologetic. "Oh. Connor I'm sorry, I can't. I already have a lunch date today."

" I guessed as much. It was still worth a try though. Someone as gorgeous as you would never have a lack of dates," he smoothly complimented.

Hermione blushed at the compliment, smiling. "But if you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky bloke?" Connor asked, grinning cheekily.

Hermione was just about to reply when a familiar drawl intercepted her answer.

"That would be me."

Surprised, Hermione looked up again to see the patented Malfoy smirk plastered on Draco Malfoy's face. Hermione stood up immediately, smoothing her black skirt. She briefly wiped the moisture from her palms on her skirt.

"Well, yes. Connor, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is Connor Riordan," she introduced.

Connor rose from his seat, stepping in front of Draco. For what felt like an eternity, the brunette watched as the two men eyed and sized each other up. When they finally shook hands, Hermione expelled a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"Well, since your date's here, I guess I'll be going. Bye Hermione. " Connor remarked and added a nod towards Draco. Hermione nodded and smiled at him as he walked out.

And then, they were alone.

* * *

Draco's eyes were fixed upon the door that Riordan had just walked through. An irritated feeling coursed through him as he recalled the way that Connor had looked at Granger. He barely suppressed his urge to growl like a wild beast defending its territory.

Damn it, Granger was his!

And Riordan was looking at her like she was a piece of fresh meat!

Draco scowled inwardly, pushing his irritation aside. He knew that part of the irritation had been towards his self for having such a stupid reaction to Granger being near another man. She wasn't even his! Well, not yet anyway. Fixing his usual smirk on his face, he turned back to Hermione.

"So… Ready Granger?" he asked. Hermione looked at him and hesitantly gave him a quick smile.

"Sure. Just let me get my coat and we can get going," she answered, walking towards her coat rack. But Draco beat her there and grabbed it before her.

"Here, allow me," he offered, as he held out her coat.

He caught the quick flash of suspicion flit in her brown eyes before it disappeared.

Grinning at her reaction, Draco teased her, "Don't worry Granger, I won't bite. Come on."

"Yet," he muttered under his breath.

He stiffened when she bit her lower lip and frowned, thinking that she heard his later comment. When Hermione relaxed and stuck her tongue out childishly at him, he sighed in relief. Draco stepped closer behind her and slipped the coat through her arms. He caught whiff of her scent again, and the tall blonde found himself wishing that he could be the lucky coat hugging her body.

Realising that his thoughts were treading on dangerous territory, he stepped back. Draco watched as Hermione buttoned her coat and turned to face him, smiling her thanks.

"You look good, Granger," Draco commented glibly.

"Thanks Malfoy. You look good too. It's not every day that we see a Malfoy wear muggle jeans," she teased.

Hermione felt more relaxed now, her apprehension and tension melting away when Draco had flashed her his silly grin. Draco answered her with a smug I-know-it-looks-sexy-on-me smirk, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh stuff it, Malfoy," she laughed. Draco snorted in amusement and offered her his arm, both of them making their way out of the ministry.

* * *

They walked side-by-side, his taller, masculine frame flanking her petite, feminine figure. Together, they left footprints in the snow-covered ground. As they walked, talked about work, Wizarding news and books, until they arrived outside a café near the ministry. With an exaggerated flourish that made her giggle, Draco held the door open for her and they stepped into the café.

Immediately, the aroma of fresh hot coffee and an array of small, mouth-watering cakes greeted them. As Draco led them to a small table near the window, Hermione glanced around. The café was spacious, and had been decorated in a classy manner, right down to the classic wrought-iron tables and chairs. Hermione felt like she was in a storybook. All she needed was the frilly white dress, a novel and a little poodle sitting by her feet.

Hermione touched the smooth marble top of her table, while glancing around the café again. Her coat hung from the back of the wrought-iron chair, not unlike Draco's.

"Wow," she said breathlessly.

"I thought you might like it," Draco grinned. "Looks like I made the right choice after all."

Hermione snapped out of her daydream and looked at the blond man sitting opposite her. Draco Malfoy was certainly an enigma, she decided. She didn't understand him, and he wasn't as easy to read as Harry, Ron or even Neville.

Fortunately, she loved figuring out puzzles, and was determined to figure Draco out.

The pair sat together, resuming their previous conversation while enjoying their lunch. Hermione sipped her cappuccino, nibbling at her peach tart. The crust of the tart was light and flaky, and she let the sweet peach filling linger on her tongue. Even though she was almost enjoying their date, a niggling doubt kept picking at her brain. She tried in vain to push them behind a wall. Why did Malfoy ask her out? What was he up to? Why was he being so nice? Once she pondered too long on one thought, her entire wall of thoughts came crashing down.

Draco drank his espresso without tasting it at all, his eyes intently watching Hermione. Her face was flushed and it was obvious that she was in deep thought. He could practically hear the clockworks in her head whirring at maximum speed. Snickering, he knew she had a lot of questions to ask and decided to provide her the chance.

Draco placed his left hand over hers. Caught off guard, she looked thoughtfully at him, then her hand in his, and back to him again. Finally as if having made a decision, she met his gaze. The brunette gave no indication that she was uncomfortable and Draco interpreted it as permission to continue.

"Thanks for agreeing to go on this date with me, Granger," he said.

"Ginny and Cam were the ones who agreed for me, remember?" she pointed out bluntly.

"Touché, Granger. But you didn't cancel," Draco laughed, his thumb lightly tracing designs on her wrist.

"I guess I didn't. Then you're welcome," Hermione answered, her heart fluttering every time his thumb stroked her wrist.

Draco raised a blond eyebrow at her sudden silence, as if knowing that she wanted to say so more. Pulling her hand back, Hermione looked at him.

"Why Malfoy? Why did you ask me out on a date? Why are you being so nice to me?" she gushed in one breath.

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Because I want to," he said simply. His grey eyes met hers and she knew his answer was sincere.

"Why?" she pressed on.

"Because we kissed under the mistletoe, and the next thing I knew was that I wanted you." came his cool, straightforward reply.

Hermione stared at him, not sure she quite believed his answer. "It was just one kiss, Malfoy. I'm not even sure if it meant that much compared to the history of enmity we share."

"Are you sure about that, Granger?" he asked. A glint of challenge danced in his eyes.

"I don't know," the brunette truthfully said. A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Draco broke it with his murmuring.

"Pardon me, but what did you just say, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I said _tabula rasa_, Granger. Blank slate. Let's start over on a clean slate and be friends instead of enemies," he said.

Gone was the light, teasing undertones. Instead it had been replaced with weighty tension that hung around them like a curtain.

"A blank slate," she muttered, repeating the Latin phrase under her breath.

Draco watched closely as she fell silent. He was suddenly taken aback when Hermione stood up and left the table without a word. Her sudden departure cut him to the quick, a piercing pain cutting straight to his heart. He watched as she walked away, desperately wanting to call her back but his entire body was heavy with shock and disappointment.

Defeated, Draco slumped forward in his seat.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Tabula rasa in Latin means "a clean or blank slate". I decided that it was a very apt phrase to use for the scenario above because, in a way, Draco is trying to change the person he used to be by changing what he does. The theory/ideology of tabula rasa is about trying to alter inherent nature by creating positive experiences for one's self, which in this case, is Draco's willingness to take back all the horrible things he's done to Hermione in the past.**

**Well. I hope it came across that way at least. **

**Also, yay cliff hanger! Sorry, but I'm pretty much a teasing person by nature, so look forward to the next chapter! If you review, I ****might**** update faster, so send more love my way! Remember, your reviews are to me, what souls and sucking happiness are to Dementors. Right...not the greatest comparison, but it works.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**(Any grammatical or spelling mistakes you see are my own.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: A NEW BEGINNING**

Hermione walked slowly, carrying a plate of cheesecake as she made her way toward a slumped figure in the corner of the café. Tapping at the table, she waited for its occupant to straighten up in his seat and look at her. Sure enough, the blond man sitting peeked at her from underneath his hair and abruptly straightened in surprise.

"Excuse me, but all the other seats are taken. Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked politely despite knowing that there were plenty of empty seats. She silently laughed to herself as he gawked in disbelief, hoping he would play along.

Confusion flickered momentarily in his eyes. Just as quick, everything clicked into place and his heart lit up with hope.

"Sure, go ahead," he offered.

Hermione thanked him and slid into the seat, placing the plate on the table.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she said, holding out her hand to him.

Chuckling, Draco accepted her handshake, shaking it firmly. "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," he answered.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, to thank you for letting me sit here with you, would you like to share this cake with me?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Call me Draco please. And yes, I would like that very much," he replied.

Taking the fork she passed him, Draco studied her closely. He observed her every move and knew she was aware of his intense scrutiny. Gently grabbing her wrist, Draco stopped her fork in midair and stared at her.

"For Salazar's sake, Granger. Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. My heart nearly stopped when you left m- the table," he grumbled.

Hermione moved her free hand to touch his cheek, the feeling oddly comforting. She smiled gently as her fingers traced his jaw.

"I would love a fresh start with you, Draco," she whispered.

Draco's heart swelled happily at her words. He released his grip on her wrist and stared at her in admiration. Taking her hand away from his cheek, Hermione brought the fork near his lips and offered him a bite. Draco had to smile as he accepted it, his tongue darting out to lick some cream off his lower lip. He winked when he caught Hermione staring, and sniggered, as she turned crimson in embarrassment.

Admiring her blush, Draco raised his hand and touched her lips with his thumb.

"Thank you, _Hermione."_

* * *

They spent the whole lunch hour talking.

No intimacy, just two adults talking to each other over coffee. Despite his original intention of getting close to her, Draco quite enjoyed Granger's company. She talked about her family and herself –her parents' occupations, being an only child, her favourite childhood memory (hers had been opening the invitation letter from Hogwarts and discovering that she was magically gifted)- and in return, he talked about being a Malfoy and his favourite moments as a young boy (his first ride on a real broomstick).

"So what's the story with you and Weasel?" Draco asked. "You two dated before right?"

"Honestly, Malfoy," Hermione sighed in exasperation. "He has a name, you know."

Draco grunted in response, which only served to heighten her annoyance. "The story…" he prodded persistently.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his persistence. Really, he was acting like a three year old toddler rather than a twenty-three year old man.

"It was a mutual break-up," she explained. "When we were together, we fought all the time. I guess we just got on each other's nerves. In the end, we both decided that we were incompatible and went our separate ways."

Hermione grimaced as she recalled the onslaught of tabloids and headlines that graced the newspapers right after their break-up. The reporters had hounded them mercilessly and many rumours were circulated, mostly centered on her having discovered that he was having an affair or vice versa. Only upon Harry's intervention did the ridiculous stories cease, and she was grateful for that.

"I thought you two broke up because you found out Weasley was hot for Potter," he commented. At that, Hermione snapped back from her reminiscing to glare at Draco, only to realise that he was joking.

"They're both extremely happy with their respective fiancées, if you must know. Besides, aren't you and Zabini joined at the hip as well?" Hermione shot back.

"Harry, Ron and I have always suspected the two of you of being gay."

Draco scowled in disgust. "For Circe's sake, please tell me you're joking. Blaise? And me?" he retorted.

"See? Just as unlikely as Harry and Ron, am I right?" she giggled, having proven her point.

Draco retaliated by throwing her a dirty look. And that was how they spent their entire lunch break –with playful banter and witty conversations.

* * *

After their lunch date, the pair made their way back to the Ministry, albeit reluctantly. Draco wanted nothing more than to sit there at the café and talk. He hadn't wanted that for quite some time. Usually, he wanted to walk out halfway through the date (the dates were usually blind dates set up by his mother) or shag them and leave them (as Blaise had carelessly dubbed). But with Granger, it had been pleasant.

Draco threw a sidelong glance at the brunette. She was rubbing her hands together and blowing warm air on them in a fruitless attempt to warm them. Instinctively, he grabbed her hands and held them between his own. They both stopped under an unlit streetlamp, Hermione staring at him in surprise. Draco froze, mentally berating himself for not asking her permission first. So when she smiled shyly at him in thanks, he relaxed.

"Your hands are really cold," he noted.

"I left my gloves at home. Nonetheless, you're doing an amazing job warming them up for me," she said, staring at their connected hands.

Draco lowered their hands, and leant in closer to her. "Your nose is turning red too. Like that reindeer…Rudolph!" he teased.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Really Malfoy? That's how you get women to like you? By telling them they look like one of Santa's reindeer?" she frowned.

Letting out a hearty laugh, Draco kissed her nose. "There, all better. But I have to admit, you look cute with a red nose."

Hermione blushed at his action, and subconsciously licked her lips in nervousness. Draco stared at her mouth, suddenly wanting to kiss and taste her lips. He pulled Hermione closer, his body inches away from hers.

"Your lips look cold too. Need help warming _them_ up?" he said half-teasingly.

Hermione let out a light, tinkling laugh, the sound beautiful to his ears. Draco decided that he quite liked Granger's laugh. Suddenly, Hermione stopped laughing at him and looked him seriously in the eye.

In those few seconds they stood close to each other, Draco felt as if they were standing all alone on the sidewalk. He could count the individual specks of gold in her brown eyes, the soft white snowflakes that landed on her chestnut-coloured locks.

Finally, Draco decided to break the spell and lay all his cards down. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips softly to hers. Her scent immediately assaulted him, percolating his olfactory senses. It was a soft, light kiss, quite like their first one under the mistletoe, but a kiss nonetheless. Pulling back to rest his forehead against hers, he let his tongue trace the seam of her lips, silently seeking entrance into her moist cavern. When she complied with a small whimper, Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored every wet inch. He felt Hermione's arms slipping around his neck, deepening the kiss, and pressed his body against hers, never mind that they were standing on the sidewalk in broad daylight.

Draco remembered thinking that nothing he had ever experienced was as glorious as this moment. And hell, if kissing her already felt that great, he couldn't wait for when they finally shagged.

And Godric knows, Hermione thought so too.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Okay, my bad. I know I'm late with this chapter, but I lost track of when I previously updated. Just a little heads-up, but my updates will be a little late because real life has finally caught up with me. And here I thought that if I kept running fast enough, I could get away. **

**Also kudos to all you smart readers who guessed that Hermione would come back and introduce herself again to Draco. You geniuses, you! **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did/didn't, review and tell me why! Your wonderful reviews to me are like cookies to the Cookie Monster! **

**FEED THE COOKIE MONSTER IN ME. That is all.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So…I took two months to write this out, and I'm still not pleased with the way it ended. I suck, I know. But if I didn't upload this chapter, I probably would have deleted everything and tried to start from scratch again. Oh well. I hope that everyone will still like it though. Wonder if I still have any readers, heh. **

**Any grammatical or spelling errors that you see are my own.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Dipping his head, he pressed his lips softly to hers. Her scent immediately assaulted him, percolating his olfactory senses. It was a soft, light kiss, quite like their first one under the mistletoe, but a kiss nonetheless. Pulling back to rest his forehead against hers, he let his tongue trace the seam of her lips, silently seeking entrance into her moist cavern. When she complied with a small whimper, Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored every wet inch. He felt Hermione's arms slipping around his neck, deepening the kiss, and pressed his body against hers, never mind that they were standing on the sidewalk in broad daylight._

_Draco remembered thinking that nothing he had ever experienced was as glorious as this moment. And hell, if kissing her already felt that great, he couldn't wait for when they finally shagged. _

_And Godric knows, Hermione thought so too._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE SECOND DATE**

After that great first date with Malfoy, the week passed by quickly and soon it was time for the weekly meeting with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement again. As Deputy Head, Hermione was expected to be present at the meeting, with the current Head. Attending the meeting were several other heads of the various divisions of the department.

Which still didn't explain why Malfoy was here, Hermione thought. She had been shocked when the blond had walked into the meeting room and boldly sat next to her. His smug smirk upon seeing her didn't really help either, she thought.

Directing her attention to the Head, Hermione scribbled notes furiously in her notebook, taking down important information for her reference.

Next to her, Draco was only half-listening to the meeting. He had only agreed to attend the meeting because their Head Auror, together with Potter (Second-in-command) and Weasley (Strategist) had been out on an urgent Auror mission. That left him, the offensive specialist, who ended up representing them for the meeting. Half his attention was listening to the incessant drone coming from the Head, while the other half was focused on the woman next to him. She was so focused, and he could practically see the crease between her eyebrows when someone said something that she didn't agree with.

Draco chuckled, before slowly moving closer to her and gently tugged her notebook to him. He resisted a snort when she turned to him with an annoyed look, tugging it harder before she finally released her grip on it. The blond scanned through her notes, before flipping to a fresh new page and writing something on it. Satisfied, he pushed the book back to her, watching her read his note.

**D: Granger. Stop frowning so much. Your face might get stuck that way.**

Hermione frowned immediately, her fingers moving up to her forehead to feel the frown. Irritated, she glanced at Malfoy, who was pretending to study his fingernails. Scribbling her response, she passed the book back to him.

**H: Up yours, Malfoy. Now shut up, I 'm trying to pay attention.**

Draco's eyebrows rose when he read her little scribble. Smirking, he penned his response and pushed it back to her.

**D: Tsk. Language Miss Granger. Didn't anyone teach you that? I guess hanging out with Potter and Weasley can affect your manners after all.**

Grabbing her notebook, Hermione read his response once before pushing the book away from her. Draco stared at her in audacity. How dare she ignore his note! Pulling the book back, he scribbled another elegant note before shoving it repeatedly under her elbow.

**D: Come on Granger, don't ignore me!**

**H: Damn it Malfoy. If I answer your notes, will you please stop stepping on my foot to get my attention? What are YOU doing here anyway?**

The brunette shoved the book back to him before attempting to follow the meeting again. It was a while before she got back her book, because the Head had directed a question to Malfoy.

**D: Potter and Weasel are out on a mission. I got sent here instead.**

**P.S. Would you rather I do something else to you underneath the table?**

At his blatant remark, a flurry of suggestive images flew through her head and she blushed. Hermione glanced at the blond Auror, only to see him waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Well, if it was a game he wanted, a game he would get, Hermione decided.

**H: Ah, so they sent the poor ferret instead? Pity. Couldn't they have sent that sexy new recruit who joined them the other day?**

**P.S. I doubt you'd have the balls.**

**D: I'm ignoring that ferret comment, Granger. And by the way, I'm the ONLY sexy Auror recruit. No one else can come close.**

**P.S. I would so have the balls. Try me.**

Hermione nearly laughed out when she read his reply. Only Malfoy would have given such an arrogant reply.

**H: What confidence you have Malfoy.**

**P.S. Enough with the sexual comments already.**

**D: The better to seduce you with, my angel.**

**P.S. All right. But only because you asked so nicely.**

_His angel_? Did he just call her his angel? Where did that come from? Hermione forced herself to ignore the term of endearment, thinking of it as a one-off. And his response surprised her. Guess the bigoted little prat wasn't so prejudiced anymore.

**H: Little Red Riding Hood, Malfoy? Never figured you for the fairy tale type.**

**P.S. Thank you.**

**D: There's a lot you don't know about me, Granger. How about another date to get to know more about me?**

**P.S. You're welcome.**

Just as she finished reading his final note, the Head dismissed the group, and everyone started leaving the room. Hermione made to leave the room, but was held back by Draco's firm hand resting on hers. He kept his eyes on the door, waiting for everyone to clear the room, but his fingers stroking her skin. Hermione felt a tingle of want diffusing through her body with his one move and scowled mentally, pushing her feelings to the back of her mind.

As soon as the room was empty, Hermione turned to throw a glare at Draco, only to freeze in surprise when he discovered his face inches away from hers.

Surprisingly, Hermione Granger was extremely cute when she was embarrassed. The flush from her cheeks was obvious and Draco allowed himself to wonder whether she could blush that prettily in some other places as well. He threw her a smug grin before moving back, but still not relinquishing his grip on her hand. As much as he wanted to push her onto the table and have his wicked way with her, Hermione still affected him in ways that no woman ever could, and that was dangerous.

"So, Granger. Want to go out on another date with me?" he asked, still grinning.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? You couldn't just have sent me an owl or called me for an answer?" she said, frowning.

"Well, I _was_ hoping for a quick romp on the table…"Draco offered suggestively, laughing when she turned red again, looking positively scandalized.

"Damn, I was just joking, Granger. I'd prefer a bed, or at least a closed door," he chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly stood up, tossing her notebook into his lap.

"There's your answer, Malfoy," the brunette said, before leaving the office. Draco looked at the book in confusion, before flipping to the page that they had been exchanging notes on.

Written at the bottom of the page, was a sweet, short, simple "Yes.

* * *

Exactly two hours after Draco had left the Ministry, he had changed outfits exactly three times, checked his hair at least five times and referred to Granger's note at least seven times.

After their chat in the meeting room, Draco had found a short note from her on his desk. Scribbled neatly on the parchment had been directions to her apartment, and a note to dress warmly and to pick her up at three sharp. Draco glanced down at his outfit, hoping it was warm enough for whatever Granger had planned for them and knocked a few times on the door, waiting.

At the same time, the blond questioned his sanity. Why in hell had he asked her out again? It had been in the spur of the moment, completely unplanned. But even after he had asked her out _again,_ Draco realised that he _wanted_ it to happen. He wanted to spend time with Granger. After that first date, it was obvious that Granger was different from most of the girls he had dated! So why did he still chase after Hermione? It was going to backfire on his damned ar-

"Malfoy?" a voice suddenly broke through his internal ranting. Draco watched as Hermione stepped from behind the door, smiling at him. His eyes slid over her figure, decked in a deep forest green sweater and dark form-fitting pants. Draco's lips curled into a cheeky smile.

"We match," he said amusedly. Hermione eyed Draco's dark green sweater and then her own, her eyes full of humour.

"I could go change into a red sweater if you'd like," she grinned as she made to run off to her bedroom, intercepted only by Draco quickly pulling her towards him.

"Like hell you will," Draco muttered gruffly into her ear, his arms curling around her waist.

Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, her lips upturned in a knowing smile. Draco turned her around to face him, his nose almost touching hers. Hermione stared back, eyes flickering back and forth from his grey eyes to his lips.

"Green suits you, Granger," Draco said seriously, before capturing her lips with a fervour that shot straight to her knees.

Sixty-five glorious counts later, Draco finally pulled back from her, the trademark smirk back on his face, although inwardly, he was marvelling at the ease with which the two of them had fallen into an intimate routine. Just a soft touch or an easy smile and he became putty in her hands.

A small part of him –the part whose libido didn't rise when Granger and her delicious scent was near- worried over how whatever relationship they had going was largely influenced by his obsession with the Granger's scent. But the more time he spent in Granger's company, the more he found that part of him shrinking away. The deputy head had a sharp tongue (that she wasn't afraid to use) and quick wit, which Draco found a refreshing change. Despite his effort to make amends and rebuild his name, not everyone in the wizarding society was accepting of him. They either scorned him openly or made life difficult for him, or they completely shied away from him, frightened of his past as a Death Eater. Then there were those like Granger and Potter who sided with neither extreme, instead opting to start anew. Draco didn't care about what others thought unless if it affected his family, but it felt good to have someone on your side at least.

Hermione's voice broke him out of his musings, and Draco shook his head, an easy grin on his face.

"So, where are we going today? To a cosy little bookshop in the middle of nowhere?" he teased as she fetched her scarf and hat from her room.

His lips pulled into a smirk when he was rewarded with a small harrumph from her. A pair of gloves hit him in the back of his head right as he turned around, and when he straightened up, Draco's smirk melted away. Granger was dragging something behind her, wearing an expression that resembled a cheeky kid who had just pulled off the world's greatest cookie jar theft.

_Oh hell._

* * *

A few blocks away in a park in Hermione Granger's neighbourhood, Hermione stood opposite one Draco Malfoy, both squared off in the most childish argument about the most ridiculous thing; a sledge.

"I said no, Granger. There is no way I'm getting on that bloody Muggle contraption. I could break an arm. Or a leg!" Draco vehemently refused. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was eyeing her sledge as if it would rush at him and attack.

"I hope it's your head then," Hermione responded, ignoring the glare Malfoy sent her.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Why did all wizards have to be so…bloody reluctant to go sledging with her? Was it just because it was a muggle activity? Huffing, Hermione wished that for once, she could find one person who didn't mind sledging. It was snowing, and there were plenty other people around the park who were on sledges too.

"Come on Malfoy. Just one ride! It's perfectly safe. You'll enjoy it, I promise!" she said pleadingly. Her bottom lip jutted out slightly in a perfect pout, but unfortunately for her, the blond just didn't fall for such tricks.

"No. Why would you even want to go sledging? It's for kids!" he retorted, his hands flailing around as he gestured around the park.

"Because I happen to enjoy sledging! It's winter, therefore we _have_ to go sledging," Hermione explained.

Draco threw her a dirty scowl, which she took to mean '_That's it?'_

"Just admit it, Malfoy. You're afraid. Of this muggle contraption," she stated flatly. There, she had laid out her final trump card. And knowing Malfoy and his stupid show-offy arse, he was going to play straight into her hands.

"Me. Afraid? Of that hunk of metal?" Draco hissed. "As if! I just don't see how rushing down a hill of snow at top speed is supposed to be fun **or** safe."

"Says the person who enjoys hovering a hundred over feet in the air on a _broomstick_."

"At least that's safer. If I fall off, I die."

"It'll be fine. I'm experienced in this."

A few seconds of silence, and Hermione knows she has won. Her lips pulled into a victorious smile and she allowed herself to pump her fist in the air, whooping in triumph. Mentally, of course.

Half-dragging Malfoy up the hill (boy, he really wasn't making it easy for her, was he?), she settled comfortably on her sledge, patting the space behind her.

"Come on now, you're not thinking of retracting your agreement are you?" her face twisting into a sad expression.

Draco sighed and sat behind her, his leg on either side of her. He awkwardly placed his hands on her shoulders, while she giggled at his actions. Hermione pulled Draco's hands down to rest around her waist.

"There. Much better," she said.

Malfoy's hands were warm and heavy despite the three layers of clothes she was wearing, and she grew more aware of how their closeness. Like how she could feel his breath by her cheek, and how if she leaned back just a little, she would be resting against his chest…

…and good grief, she was going insane!

This was _Malfoy_ she was fantasising about. The same Malfoy who had been the bane of her (and her best friends') existence! But this was also the very same Malfoy who had gone out of his way to apologise to all three of them after the Battle of Hogwarts, the one who worked his way up from the bottom to rebuild his name, and one who made her want to murder and kiss him, all at the same time.

Shut up, Hermione's brain, she thought dryly to herself. Gripping the sledge, Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Malfoy, smiling.

"Ready?" she asked. Draco nodded nervously, his arms tightening around her subconsciously.

With one strong push, the sledge pushed over the hill…

…and came to a quick halt.

"Was that it?" Draco asked laughingly.

Hermione groaned. "Okay. I chose the wrong slope. It was perfectly scary when I was younger damn it," she explained over Malfoy's laughter.

"Sure it was."

"Feeling all brave, Malfoy? Then let's go on that one," Hermione said, pointing at a slope further away. It was filled with the older kids who wanted a bigger thrill.

Draco followed the direction of her finger and stared.

"Sure Granger. Just make sure it isn't as _fun_ as your little bunny slope here," Draco teased.

Hermione frowned and followed as Draco pulled her up the slope, swaggering in bravado. She had the urge to deck him, but resisted the temptation. Going through all the motions they had before, they pushed off the slope…

…and this time sledged downhill at top speed. Hermione let out a happy woo as they sledge slid, pleased when Draco momentarily hissed out a curse in surprise. Suddenly, the sledge hit a bump and sent the two of them flying into the snow.

Hermione rolled to a stop on her back, Draco stopping on his front. Laughing, Hermione peered at Malfoy whose face was covered in a layer of snow. She let out a loud laugh when their eyes met, clutching her sides as Draco wiped the snow away with a scowl on his face.

Draco tried his best to look as sternly as possible at her, but fell prey to Granger's infectious laughter. When their laughter finally ebbed away, Draco looked around, observing his surroundings intently.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Hermione asked him. Draco turned to answer, stopping when he saw her moving her arms and legs across the snow to make a snow angel. Her eyes were alight with amusement, some snow gathering on her hair and face. Draco smiled at the sight – a normally serious Hermione Granger covered in snow, looking like an angel.

When she stopped moving to look at him looking at her, Draco smirked. He watched the blush spread across her face. Granger was definitely attracted to him. Draco shifted and leaned forward so that his face was directly above hers, and brushed some snow away from her face.

"You make a pretty angel, Hermione," Draco said softly.

He was about to move away when Hermione's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, smashing his lips against hers. Draco froze for a fraction of a second, before pressing fully against hers. His fingers moved to her hair, running through the soft brown curls. His tongue caressed the seam of her mouth, their lips attached together in a hot forceful kiss. Draco's fingers roamed downwards, so close to their destination, when a soft giggle interrupted his bliss-induced haze. His head snapped up, turning to the source of the laughter – a curly raven-haired five-year-old girl who was watching them and giggling gleefully.

"Mummy, look! They're kissing!" the girl said, pointing at them.

Draco's face instantly coloured and he straightened his posture. Hermione followed suit, both staring guiltily at the mother-daughter pair nearby. The girl's mother shushed her, laughing as she apologised to Draco and Hermione for interrupting them, a knowing twinkle in her eye as she walked away with her daughter.

Draco laughed nervously and got up, brushing snow off his clothes. He turned and helped Hermione up, dragging the sledge as they made their way out of the park.

"So… That was something, wasn't it? Not such a bad muggle contraption after all, right?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"It was definitely exciting. Although I'm pretty much convinced that any sort of sporting equipment in your hands will become lethal," Draco replied in a teasing tone.

"Hey, the only reason we fell off was because we hit a rock!" Hermione argued.

"Ah, yes. Poor rock. And here I thought _someone_ had enough experience to _not_ hit a rock," Draco added, laughing at her expression.

"Fine, next time, _you_ can be the one in the front," she answered huffily. She unlocked her apartment door, glancing at Draco.

"Want to come in for some hot chocolate?" she asked, as Draco set the sledge against the door.

"Only if you throw in some marshmallows," Draco said, smiling.

Draco briefly wondered, as he spell-cleaned the sledge, if they could pick up from where they left off in the park. Granger had disappeared into the kitchen to prepare their drinks. Placing it back in her storage room, Draco walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione handed Draco a cup of hot chocolate when he walked into the kitchen. While she had been preparing their drinks, the brunette had mulled over the kiss in the park. She had enjoyed it, maybe a little too much, since she had been half-disappointed when they had been interrupted. But that was good. She still wasn't sure of her new relationship with Malfoy. She wasn't looking for another commitment, and she already figured that Malfoy wasn't the committed type. They were just two responsible adults who enjoyed each other's company and wanted to shag each other, which suited her fine.

As she leant against her kitchen countertop, Hermione studied Draco, watching as he brought the cup to his lips and sipped his drink. His lips broke into a satisfied smile that he directed at her. Hermione returned his smile with one of her own, ignoring the way her heart beat increased whenever she was on the receiving end of that smile.

"Right. Today was fun, thank you Granger. Unfortunately, it's time for me to go, " Draco said as he walked to the sink. He washed the cup and set it with her other dishes, before facing her.

"I had a good time, Malfoy. Even if you thought that sledging was silly," Hermione answered with a teasing smile. They walked to the front door, the blond chuckling at her words.

Hermione watched as Draco took on step in her direction.

"Silly or not, I enjoyed it because it was you, " he said and dipped his head forward as if about to kiss her, only to startle her by suddenly murmuring into her ear.

"Good night Granger," he whispered. Hermione shivered as she felt his lips brushed against her ear.

She barely managed a response as he left. Hermione shut the door; almost sorry that he hadn't tried to continue the kiss they shared in the park. As soon as she thought that, someone knocked on the door. The brunette opened the door and stared at the person standing outside her door.

"I forgot something," Malfoy explained, as he stepped into her apartment again. He shut the door behind him and took another step towards her.

"What?" Hermione asked with a knowing grin.

She stepped forward; so close she could feel the warmth from his body.

"This."

Hermione felt her chin being cupped firmly as Draco forced her to meet his eyes. His lips inched closer towards her and when they finally met, Hermione let out a soft satisfied sound. Draco broke the kiss, his breath ragged. His gaze was hot and his grey eyes were nearly black with want. A flush spread across her cheeks under his intense scrutiny, and Hermione suddenly found herself being pinned roughly against the wall, with Draco's lips meeting her in another heated kiss.

- TBC

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES II: Please R & R! Your reviews and criticism will definitely help me improve! (That, and I have a new Book Writing and Publishing class and I'm nervous as hell.) ****More importantly I have evolved from a Cookie Monster into a Soul Reaper. Reviews are like souls, so please continue feeding me!**


	6. Chapter 6 SIDEP1: How Ron Met Cam

**Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own Harry Potter or any other related characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**This chapter is a side story of how Ron and Cam got together. I decided it would be nice to have a little background story of them both before I continue Draco & Hermione's story. Forgive this writer for her random urges! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

***Please read the A/N at the end of the story!**

**(Any mistakes in grammar, spelling or content are mine entirely.)**

* * *

_Fun facts:_

_(1) After 1998, the Second Wizarding War, Tom the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron had either passed away or retired, and Hannah Abbott became the new landlady, and moved in with her husband, Neville Longbottom._

* * *

**Chapter 6 (SIDE STORY PART I): How Ron Met Cam**

Fate is a curious thing. Sometimes it takes away something great, and then pits you against one obstacle after the other. If you succeed in overcoming them, then a great reward awaits you at the end. If you don't, then well, at least the experience helps build character, right?

Like when Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger –two parts of the Golden Trio- ended their relationship amicably after two years. That was step one: Fate takes away something great.

Step two, of course, is the inevitable obstacles to come. In this scenario, Ron and Hermione –despite having had a drama-free break-up – had to face the unwanted attention from the media. And the persistent questions from their close friends and family over why they broke up. Then there was the inane gossip that graced headline after headline of the Daily Prophet and the Witch's Weekly. Really, it was as if the entire Wizarding world was in frenzy due to their split! As if that wasn't grating enough, who could _ever_ forget the countless matchmaking attempts, with their "Ronald, you simply must meet so-and-so, she's such a darling!" or "Hermione dear, my friend's friend has a cousin who'd like to take you out to dinner! He's such a fine young man!"

Then came step three: the reward that makes everything better. In this story, our dear protagonist comes out the victor, and receives his great reward. This is, my dear readers, simply the story of how Ronald Weasley met Camille Williams.

* * *

_3 years ago (Year 2000)_

"Hey, little brother. Don't you ever think about dating again?"

Ron groaned inwardly as he turned away from George's curious eyes. The redhead fussed with the rag in his hand, making to polish Fred's portrait by the counter for the third time. It was nearly closing time, and the steady stream of customers in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had gradually left. All that was left for him was to pack up and head down to the pub to meet Harry and Neville. He really didn't need another person fussing over his (lack of) love life.

"Does it really matter?" he asked back, gingerly rubbing a dirty spot on the frame away.

George snorted from behind the counter. Ron resisted the urge to strangle his older brother with the rag, but rubbed a particular stain on the glass with more force than necessary. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if Fred had survived. Maybe George wouldn't have become this serious in life. Not that he had lost touch with his humour of course; George was just more matured compared to before. Not that he missed the sad George– the Weasley family had grieved, but George had grieved the most of all. It was better to see his brother smiling and laughing, even though some days it hurt like hell to think about Fred.

"You're not pining after Hermione, are you?" his brother's voice interrupting his thoughts. Ron looked up, only to look away when he realised George was staring at him intently.

"Of course not, I just want to take a break from relationships is all," he answered flatly.

Ron had repeated this answer so many times that even he was starting to believe it. He wasn't pining after his ex-girlfriend, not at all. But mutual breakup or not, it was still a little depressing when the person you thought was "The One" didn't end up being that.

"Good, that's good. But you _really_ need to get some, Ronniekins. You're getting too serious. Maybe you should contact Lav-Lav for a date," George answered seriously.

Ron faced his brother, eyebrow raised. George was wearing an easy grin, his eyes twinkling in humour. Rolling his eyes, Ron tossed the cloth in his brother's face, who caught it before it hit him.

"Well, if that's over, I'm going to head off to the pub. Say hi to Angelina for me," Ron said, grabbing his cloak off the peg. Waving to George, the redhead stepped out onto the street, the cold air embracing him.

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked along the familiar street of Diagon Alley, occasionally peering into the windows of the shops. As he passed by Quality Qudditch Supplies, he stopped briefly, admiring the newest Chudley Cannons robes before making a move and walking right smack into someone coming out of the shop.

A jumble of Qudditch merchandise flew in the air, as its owner fell backwards onto the street. Reacting quickly, Ron grabbed the person's hand, pulling the body towards him. As the items lay on the pavement, Ron led out a sigh of relief before realising that the person was hitting him.

"Let go of me, you clumsy oaf!"

Each word was punctuated with a strong thump on his chest, and the redhead resisted his urge to chuckle. Releasing his grip, Ron quickly stepped back, hands raised. He quickly glanced over the person standing opposite him, surprised. The person who had been carrying all the items was actually a petite, pixie-like woman, with blonde hair tied firmly in a ponytail. Said woman was also glaring at him, eyebrows narrowed in exasperation as she bent to collect her fallen merchandise.

"Are you alright?" Ron inquired politely, kneeling down to pick up a fallen Qudditch glove.

"If you had watched where you were going, I would be," she answered, swiping the glove before Ron could grab it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it was your fault as much as mine," he reasoned. (Guessing that being around Hermione did mellow him a bit.)

"Excuse me? I wasn't the huge oaf standing in the middle of nowhere!" she retorted, looking up.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her words, frustration getting to him. "Look, I already apologised, didn't I? The least you could do is accept it and be nice enough to give me one in return, you- you short person!" he blurted. (Okay, maybe not.)

Ron smacked his forehead mentally when he realised what he had said. _Short person? That was the best insult you could come up with? Smooth, Ronald, really smooth._

But as he watched the reaction of the other girl, Ron realised that maybe he did hit the nail on the head after all. He did a mental victory dance as the blonde gasped indignantly at his insult and sputtered angrily at him.

"Well excuse me for not being tall!" the blonde retorted, grabbing the last of her fallen belongings.

She stomped over towards him, sticking out her tongue at him before stamping her foot down hard on his right one for good measure, and walking away. Ron winced as the pain shot up his leg, muttering a few choice curse words under his breath. Slowly heading towards Leaky Cauldron (1), where he would meet Neville and Harry, grumbling to them about short blondes and solid foot stamps.

* * *

_The Burrow_

"Ronald, get up! You know your sister is having company over today!" Molly Weasley hollered from the first floor. Her loud, insistent voice carried towards his bedroom, and the redhead groaned in reply, hand groping blindly on the bedside table for a wand to cast a quick silencing spell at the door.

"Unca Won! Unca Won, wake up!" squealed a particularly cheeky voice.

Ron mumbled a curse as something clambered onto the bed, crawling to sit on his stomach. The little figure began bouncing happily, successfully waking the sleepy redhead up.

The voice giggled at his curse. "Oh, Unca Won said a bad word! I'm going to tell Grandmaw!" it said in a singsong voice.

Awake from all the vigorous bouncing that had been done on his stomach, Ron growled softly under his breath, before scooping up the figure and tickling it into submission. Loud, rambunctious peals of giggles escaped the tiny figure's lips and Ron continued his tickle attack.

A minute and a half later, Ron carried the two-year old Ted Lupin down to the kitchen, the small toddler sitting on his shoulders and grabbing small fistfuls of his ginger hair, a satisfied grin on his face, squealing "Horsie, giddy-yup Unca Horsie!" while tugging Ron's hair. Ron laughed as he walked down. Teddy's own hair was a similar shade of ginger that matched the rest of the Weasley household, thanks to Harry's insistence of making sure that Teddy would grow up feeling the love of a huge family.

Walking into the kitchen, Ron muttered a 'good morning' to the sole kitchen occupant and carefully set Teddy on his feet whom immediately tottered towards Molly.

"Grandmaw, look! I did it, Unca Won woke up! Can I have my cookie pwease?" Teddy said cutely, his left hand tugging her apron insistently.

Molly smiled gently at the ginger-haired boy, before pinching his cheek. "Of course you can, you've been such a helpful little boy to Grandma today," she answered affectionately.

Ron watched the scene, a soft look in his blue eyes as he watched his mother smile and fuss over Teddy. Often he felt that moments like these were precious and he thanked whatever gods watching over for them. Plastering a scandalised look on his face, he turned towards his mother.

"You would bribe a little boy with cookies just to wake someone up?" Ron exclaimed with mock anger.

"I would, when said someone refuses to wake up despite knowing his sister is having the Holyhead Harpies as guests today," the pleasantly plump woman answered, her bright brown eyes twinkling as she waved the ladle in her hand at her son.

"Now shoo, go get ready. Your sister might be home any moment now," she said, turning back to preparing breakfast.

Ron trudged up the stairs and passed a gleeful Teddy munching messily on chocolate cookies, stray crumbs decorating his mouth. He was confused as to how his sister's Qudditch team would have anything to do with him, but he didn't really want to find out just yet.

"Nothing else to do but to get ready and greet the team, I guess," Ron muttered to himself.

TBC…

* * *

Teaser for next chapter:

_Somehow, in the midst of frenzied snogging and Hermione jumping him, they both had ended up on her floor, Hermione on top and him on the bottom. They were nose-to-nose, Hermione's hands placed on either side of his head. Draco groaned slightly at the feeling of having her pressed intimately against him. _

"_Hah! Admit it, Granger. You do like being the dominant one!" he announced, a little too gleefully. _

_Hermione snorted in amusement at his comment. "Are you sure you should be saying that, especially in such a position?" she teased, licking her lips. _

"_So? What are __**you**__ going to do?" he challenged. His brain was quickly shutting down as he felt hips press down on him._

* * *

**My sincerest apologies:**

**I'm BACK (hopefully)!**

**I know, I know. I suck, returning with a late and short chapter.**

**So I decided to split Ron's story into two parts because…if I don't update now, I'll flip, and probably never continue with Draco/Hermione's story. Part of the next chapter in Hermione and Draco's story has been written, I just haven't gotten round to writing it completely yet.**

**I'm sorry I've taken so long with writing, but my final year (first semester) of tertiary education has been a wild ride. Between writing for my own writing class, my other modules and discovering an old, beloved fandom (Any Prince of Tennis fans out there?), I've been extremely distracted.**

**I'm going to pick up writing the story again, and I hope I haven't lost any readers. I hope that you guys will still read and review this story, and thanks for all the favourites and alerts! (: **

**Just bear with me and I'll write this story till the end, even if the updates are a little wonky. **

**Well enough of my excuses, I hope you look forward to the next chapter! As usual, read and review for Teddy's adorable kisses and smile! **

**-TNS**

**EDIT: 10 SEPT 2011 **

**Ah, it seems I forgot to add something I wanted to say. POTTERMORE! If you've gotten your account already, add me if you want! I'm in Slytherin: Wolfvine209. Cheers!**


End file.
